Rasputin is famous for the amount of women he bedded
by Hippony Ramen
Summary: "Y'know, Rasputin is famous for the amount of women he bedded. Definitely more smooth than you two..." Idk how to rate things anymore so it's a T cuz why naw? Its a romance bc why naw?


**A/N: Hei! That's all, author's note over. No XD**

 **So, I just thought that the Annie x Mikasa sparring scene that I wrote into my "Schatten-Dämon" fic deserved its own one shot. I might make some adjustments but hopefully it'll stay the same. Hopefully this'll go down better than the actual full story did because there ain't no nasty a$$ OC effin up the plot line here.**

 **That's all really, just hope you enjoy reading the fic, and remember reviews are always welcome - they help me to improve my sucky writing!**

* * *

Annie Leonhart was flying swift and smoothly through the air with the use of her ODM gear. Her eye was locked on a practice titan, going for the padded chunk on it's neck. Her blades raised and ready, she sped in to get the first slice, her hood flailing in the gusts of wind behind her, fringe pushing itself to the side of her head as she accelerated the closer she got to her target.

A quick flash of red swiftly darted in and out of her line of vision as Mikasa raced in and stole the first cut. Annie's crystal-blue eyes gazed up in wonder and slight anger as Mikasa turned back and sent a wink in her direction to tease her. Annie's cheeks flushed, her blonde hair flapping around her face as she got her cut and raced to find another in attempt to beat Mikasa, the two girls seemingly in competition.

Later that day, Mikasa towered above Annie as she ate, pretending not to blush as hard as she was, gently brushing a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Annie." She started as Annie's face became more red by the second. "Spar with me in the morning?" It was less of a question and more of a command, but Annie responded anyway.

"Sure." The blonde attempted to play it off coolly and seem nonchalant about the encounter, but her immense blushing was giving her away.

 **The Next Morning:**

"Annie?" Mikasa attempted to wake the sleeping blonde. Annie was showing no signs of waking up just by her voice and so, seconds later, Mikasa had her idea. She immediately punched the girl in the stomach, causing her to fly up with shock. "Wake up Leonhart. You're late." Mikasa's voice was cold as she began to face away from Annie, a slow blush appearing upon her cheeks. "You said you'd spar early with me..." The blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smirked to herself as she watched Mikasa turn her back towards her. Her cheeks were burning red but she didn't care.

Suddenly, Annie swung her legs around, sweeping the taller girl off her feet ans landing her flat of her back. Annie leapt from her bed and pinned the dark haired girl to the ground. She wore her signature smirk, her golden fringe tickling the tip of Mikasa's nose as she down at her. Annie's sudden, unexpected confidence took Mikasa completely by surprise, causing the girl to blush harder at their close proximity. Something took over Annie at that moment, a primal desire lighting within her. She forced herself down on the taller girl, their lips connecting violently. Mikasa reacted immediately, her hands lacing themselves through blonde hair as the two kissed, Mikasa still pinned down by the shoulders. She couldn't help but fight for dominance, a deep moan escaping her mouth as the taller girl brought her legs up and threw Annie towards the door, attempting to lead her to the training grounds, hoping to be alone in the early sunrise.

Annie caught on, slowly backing away as she winked teasingly at Mikasa, drawing her in to follow. Thankfully, no-one had woken up from the sound of both girls crashing to the ground.

A few seconds later, Mikasa found herself staring at her opponent, the shorter girl's hands raised in defence, eyes begging for a fight. Both girls smirked at each other, blue eyes meeting grey. Mikasa charged forward, lifting her left leg to deliver a round house kick to the blonde's head. Annie swiftly dodged the attack and tackled the taller girl, the two collapsing in a heap to the ground. Annie straddled Mikasa, looking her dead in the eyes. Mikasa was slightly dumbfounded when she heard a rough laugh coming from the girl above her. She arched an eyebrow in question as she proceeded to stare intently into the blonde's eyes.

"You're losing your touch Ackerman." Annie laughed as she pinned Mikasa securely to the ground.

"But definitely not losing my interest in... whatever this is." Mikasa retorted as she threw Annie off her, rolling her to the side and pinning her down, switching the two's positions. She wanted to demonstrate that she was to dominant person, that she always came out on top.

The girls continued to wrestle for dominance until Annie grew impatient. She was currently pinned down by the black haired girl, struggling against her strength. She stretched her arms upwards, bony fingers wrapping themselves around the back of Mikasa's head and heaving her downwards, once again smashing their lips together, teeth crashing as they kissed. The two couldn't hold themselves in any longer, they had to feel closer to one another; they pulled each other in by the shoulders, breaking their kiss to come up for air, and sat opposite one another, each with light bruises dotted around their faced, both girls panting.

A dark figure stepped out in the shadow of the doorway, he stretched his arms far above his head and let out a long, deep yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes afterwards. The two girls sat frozen in their positions opposite each other, slightly worried as to who the yawning figure was. Mikasa's eyes squinted but she still couldn't quite make out a face for the tall boy. The dark haired girl swung her head around when she heard Annie shout out towards the boy.

"Dammit Cassius! Why do you always have to be near me!?" The blonde leapt to her feet and stormed up to hit the boy.

"Whoa! Jeez, cool it pipsqueak!" Cassius laughed as he dodged her punch and lifted the short girl in a fireman's lift over his left shoulder. "I... Am just coming out for training, I ain't gonna get in the way of whatever the hell you and Mikasa are doing right now, I couldn't care less because I am _way_ too tired." The boy's plain grey t-shirt flapped as Annie punched and kicked for him to put her down, but it was no use, Cassey's grip was like a vice. He plopped Annie back down in front of Mikasa and walked away laughing as he waved his hand over his shoulder towards the two girls. "Y'know, Rasputin is famous for the amount of women he bedded... Definitely more smooth than you two..." Annie scowled over in his direction.

"Did he just call me pipsqueak..?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know Cassius shoudn't really be making an appearance in this fic as it was supposed to be purely Mikannie, but I just couldn't bring myself to remove that last scene! It was too cute okai!?**

 **Righty-hoo! Omfg I've never said that in my life XDDD! I hope y'all have enjoyed reading this and remember reviews are ALWAYS welcome - they boost my self-confidence Okai!? XDD**

 **Byeeeeee**


End file.
